


Niklaus Mikaelson

by The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court/pseuds/The_High_Lady_of_the_Night_Court
Summary: I MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR SPOILERS.THIS IS NIKLAUS' PROFILE.I DID NOT WRITE THIS AND I DO NOT TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR IT.ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINALS FANDOMENJOY!!





	Niklaus Mikaelson

Niklaus Mikaelson  
Biographical Information  
Full Name: Niklaus Mikaelson  
Born: October 30th, 980 (Age 21/1050)  
Present-Day Mystic Falls, Virginia  
Status: Undead  
Titles:  
The Original Hybrid  
Klaus (by everyone)  
Dad, Daddy (by Hope and Grace)  
Uncle Nik (by Olympia)  
Onkel Klaus (by Matthew and Eden)  
The Hundred Dollar Guy, Love of My Lives, My Hundred Dollar Guy, Babe, Honey (by Camille)  
Son, Sweet Boy (by Ansel and Esther)  
Brother (by Elijah, Kol, Henrik, and Finn)  
The Vampire King (Formerly)  
The Alpha (Formerly)  
Psycho, Sunshine (Both by Tyler)  
The Big Bad Wolf, Coward, Beast, Hideous Creature, The Deathless Vermin, Abomination, Degenerate, Bastard, Boy (All by Mikael)  
Evil Hybrid, Dick (Both by Jeremy)  
A legend, All-powerful wolf-vamp, Hybrid-freak, Honey, Lying mama-killing, dagger-happy brother, The Immortal Hybrid, Buddy, Dick (All by Damon)  
Bob, Big Bad Wolf (by Caroline)  
Voldemort (by Alaric)  
The Baddest Dude in all of History (by Josh)  
Nik (by Rebekah, Kol, Lucien, Stefan, Henrik, Genevieve, and Aurora)  
Brutal Sadistic Monster (by Davina)  
My Sweet Love (by Aurora)  
The Bastard Child, The Wolf King, Klaus the Mad (all by himself)  
Physical Information  
Height 5'11"  
Weight 170 lbs  
Hair Dark Blond; Curly  
Eyes Dark Blue  
Family Information  
Martial Status:Married  
Romantic Partners  
Aurora de Martel (ex-girlfriend)  
Hayley Marshall-Kenner (daughter's mother, one night stand)  
Caroline Forbes (former crush and hook-up)  
Camille O'Connell (wife)  
Parents  
Esther Mikaelson (mother)  
Ansel Aumont (biological father)  
Mikael Agnarsson (stepfather)  
Siblings  
Freya Mikaelsdottir (older maternal half-sister)  
Finn Mikaelson (older maternal half-brother)  
Elijah Mikaelson (older maternal half-brother)  
Kol Mikaelson (younger maternal half-brother)  
Rebekah Mikaelson (younger maternal half-sister)  
Henrik Mikaelson (younger maternal half-brother)  
Lily Anseldottir (younger paternal half-sister)  
Children  
Marcel Gerard (half-brother-in-law, adoptive son)  
Hope Mikaelson (daughter)  
Grace O'Connell-Mikaelson (daughter)  
Supernatural Information  
Species  
Untapped Witch, Untriggered Werewolf (formerly)  
Original Vampire (formerly)  
Original Hybrid (currently)  
Turned  
Birth  
Esther Mikaelson's Immortality Spell in September 1001  
Killing Unknown Human in September 1001  
Bloodlines  
Hagen (Witch, gene carrier)  
North East Atlantic (Werewolf)  
Own (Vampire)  
Niklaus Mikaelson is the Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid. He was born of an affair between Ansel and Esther Mikaelson and is the stepson of Mikael.  
He is the father of Hope Mikaelson, and Grace O'Connell-Mikaelson. He is the husband of Camille O'Connell-Mikaelson.  
He is the younger maternal half brother to Freya Mikaelsdottir, Finn Mikaelson, and Elijah Mikaelson. He is the older maternal half-brother to Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, and Henrik Mikaelson. He is also the older paternal half-brother of Lily Anseldottir.  
Through his siblings he is the half-brother-in-law to Keelin Malraux, Sage Mikaelson, Davina Claire-Mikaelson, and Dianna Mikaelssen. He is also both the adoptive father and half-brother-in-law to Marcellus Mikaelson.  
He is the half-uncle of Olympia Mikaelson, Matthew Mikaelson-Malraux, Eden Griffith-Malraux, Nikolaus Mikaelson, Vivienne Claire-Mikaelson, and by adoption of Saga Mikaelssen.  
Through his adoptive son and half-brother-in-law Marcel Gerard, He is the adoptive grandfather of Davina Claire-Mikaelson and Nikolaus Mikaelson and the adoptive great-grandfather of Vivienne Claire-Mikaelson.  
Powers & Abilities  
As a hybrid, Niklaus possesses supernatural powers that surpasses vampire and werewolves alike:  
Superhuman Strength: Klaus is strong enough to decapitate vampires, like ripping hearts out and punching heads off bodies. When going toe to toe with Marcel’s army, he's easily able to overpower them by tossing various enemies with little effort  
Superhuman Stamina: As a hybrid Klaus has high level of stamina as many fights. He been involved in has never shown any signs of fatigue being able to combat enemies for a long period of time without needing to rest. When fighting, he uses both his vampire ability and werewolf nature that's why he doesn't get tired easily.  
Superhuman Speed: Since the first showing of Klaus, he has been able to move faster then the human eye can see. Often at times moves as a blur, his speed allows him to be at one place to another in a matter of seconds  
Immortality: As an Original, Klaus cannot die as he’s been able to live for thousands of years without his physical appearance changing. But this immortality does have its limits as only a white oak stake a dark object can kill him.  
Appearance  
Niklaus stands at 5'11 which makes him the third tallest of his siblings, mere centimeters taller than Elijah whom is also 5'11. He’s rather slim but still well built and is usually depicted as slightly pale. In most of TVD and his own show he has either a stubble or beard. He’s a rugged and handsome who’s known to have a charming smirk. He seems rather meek to the human eye however he’s quite a charmer and holds immense power.

Niklaus Mikaelson  
Biographical information  
Born  
Before 990 A.D. (Mystic Falls, Age Unknown/1034+)  
Turned  
By Esther in Autumn 1001 (Through The Immortality Spell)  
Status  
Deceased  
Occupation  
Title(s)  
Species  
Hybrid (Werewolf, untriggered, Witch, untapped; Originally)  
Original Vampire (Formerly)  
Original Hybrid (Werewolf/Vampire) (Currently)  
Gender  
Male  
Family information  
Family Members  
Supernatural information  
Significant sires  
Significant kills  
Cause of death  
Stabbed through the heart (as a werewolf/witch)  
Staked with a White Oak Stake (as an Original)  
Killed by  
Mikael (as a werewolf-witch hybrid)  
Alaric Saltzman (body only)  
Elijah Mikaelson (as an Original hybrid, with his consent)  
Physical appearance  
Height  
5'11" (Feet)  
1.80 (Meters)  
Hair color  
Dark blond  
Eye color  
Dark blue-green  
Appearance  
Played by  
Episode Count  
First seen  
Know Thy Enemy (in Alaric's body) (TVD)  
Klaus (TVD)  
Always and Forever (TO)  
Last seen  
Moonlight on the Bayou (TVD)  
When The Saints Go Marching In (TO)  
“ As much as I've savored the joy of tormenting you through the years, I must confess, you all mean everything to me. Your loyalty and your counsel, and your love, it's probably the only reason I've survived as long as I have. Which is why I know that long after I'm gone you will all come together, time and time again to take care of each other; and that is why I am not afraid for your future. ”  
— Klaus in When The Saints Go Marching In  
Niklaus Mikaelson was the main protagonist (and sometimes antagonist/anti-hero) of The Originals. He was a former main character, antagonist/anti-hero of The Vampire Diaries. Klaus was an Original vampire and a werewolf, making him the Original Hybrid.

Klaus was the biological son of Ansel and Esther Mikaelson, the step-son of Mikael, and nephew of Dahlia. Klaus is the maternal younger half-brother of Freya, Finn, Elijah, and the maternal older half-brother of Kol, Rebekah and Henrik Mikaelson. Klaus was the uncle of Freya and Mathias' unborn son and Freya and Keelin's son, Nik. Klaus is the father of hope, whose mother is Hayley, and the adopted father of Marcel Gerard, an orphan boy he rescued and eventually turned into a vampire.

Klaus was first mentioned in the second season of The Vampire Diaries in Rose, during a conversation between Rose and Stefan Salvatore. Rose warns Stefan about the Original Vampires which led to Elena Gilbert believing Klaus was the oldest vampire in history. Elijah later mentions that Klaus is a recluse and trusts very few people, usually only in his inner circle.

For over a thousand years, Klaus had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids.

In 1492, he finally got the chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil his plan to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Klaus searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them. He also hunted Katerina, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. However, it should also be noted that he was also on the run from his step-father, Mikael, as Klaus had an abusive childhood.

Besides his family, during the 1920's, Klaus formed a strong bond and brotherly relationship with Stefan. He then met with the vampire, Caroline Forbes, and starts to care about her, eventually falling in love with her and tried to win her love, and after a long time they were friends. In New Orleans, he had a father/son bond relationship with Marcel whom he works with in ruling New Orleans until Klaus discovered his treachery for bringing Mikael to New Orleans. They reformed their friendship when Marcel saved his daughter and they worked together to bring down their enemies. He also cared for the bartender Camille O'Connell, with whom he had fallen in love before her death.

Klaus was primarily a member of the Mikaelson Family, and a member of an unnamed Family of Werewolves. He was connected to the Labonair Family, a royal werewolf family via his daughter, and a member of the North East Atlantic Pack as well as an unnamed Witch Family.  
Esther and Mikael with baby Klaus

Niklaus Mikaelson was born to Esther and Ansel in a small village that would eventually become known as Mystic Falls, but was raised by his step-father Mikael, both believing he was his true father. Niklaus has six half-siblings fathered from his step-father Mikael, a Viking warrior and wealthy landowner who moved with his wife, Esther, to the New World after their home village was devastated by a plague. Mikael believed his beloved first born daughter Freya was a victim of it, not knowing she was taken by Esther's sister Dahlia as payment for a fertility spell to let Esther have children. Klaus was close to his family with the exception of Mikael. Mikael was inordinately hard on Klaus, having become an aggressive, violent, and strict man after he thought Freya died, always trying to teach his children to survive so he would not lose another child. In Klaus' case, Mikael was abusive to him for his impulsive and reckless behavior, justifying that his punishments would make Klaus stronger, but Mikael was only ever disappointed in everything Klaus did and beat him repeatedly throughout his mortal life. Elijah said that, as a mortal, Klaus was full of love and wanted to be loved in return. After becoming an Original Vampire and werewolf hybrid upon triggering his werewolf gene, his amplified temper and emotions, along with the psychological damage of Mikael's cruelty, turned Klaus into a violent and cruel person, much like his step-father Mikael. Many years before, his mother had an affair with a man from their neighboring village, whose inhabitants were known to be werewolves, men who transformed into wolves on the night of a full moon.

Once as kids, Elijah takes Niklaus into the woods to teach him how to hunt. Elijah encourages his brother,

Young Niklaus

stating that his aim has been improving, when he misses a shot; however, Mikael intervenes and scolds Elijah for encouraging his brother and snatches the bow from Niklaus, stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Niklaus tries to apologize, but Mikael sees him as a weakling and starts kicking him. Elijah tries to stop his father from hurting his brother but he is scared off by Mikael who stated that if Elijah intervened he would be next.

He was once beaten, half to death, as a boy, when his father's blades went missing. In the days following the incident, Rebekah was particularly kind to him, which Klaus later realized meant that she had been the one to take them.

Niklaus and all his siblings used to play in the woods when they were kids, showing they all loved each other dearly. He even stayed awake, to comfort a scared Rebekah by holding her hand during a stormy night, and giving her a carved wooden knight, which he made for his father, stating that it will protect her, something that he has kept safely to this date as memento of his childhood.

Esther found a young Klaus in the woods once when he was hiding from Mikael, as Mikael wanted to bring him along to hunt, but Niklaus was afraid to go with Mikael. He was afraid so she gave him a necklace which he believed would protect him and remind him that Esther will be with him always and forever. A few years later, Mikael hurt Klaus in the woods during a fight between them, with Klaus starting the fight by believing that if he beat his father once, Mikael would show his approval to Klaus. Esther helped Klaus to heal. Klaus told her about the fight and that Mikael wanted to take his necklace she gave him. In Every Mother's Son, Klaus found out that the necklace made him weak, not strong. Because of Esther's spell, Klaus was weakened and his anger suppressed as she didn't want him to be strong, kill somebody and trigger the werewolf gene. This would reveal that Klaus was not Mikael's son, and she feared Mikael would kill them for her unfaithfulness and betrayal.

Esther finds Klaus in pain, he has the necklace

Both Niklaus and Elijah were in love with Tatia, even though she had a child with her husband who died in battle. They both vied for her attention and even had arguments and traded blows over her. She eventually chose to be with Elijah. Centuries later, Elijah finally told Niklaus he killed Tatia. Niklaus was very angry with Elijah over this, but he chose to forgive him. They later found out that Tatia's blood was used for the Immortality Spell placed on them, being the doppelganger of Amara, the world's first Immortal woman, as her blood was a powerful tool for a witch's spells.

Niklaus was once flogged by Mikael severely for taking his knife to carve chess pieces. When Elijah comes in and tries to stop his father from beating Niklaus to death, he gets pushed back. Rebekah then intervenes by threatening to kill their father with a sword if he doesn't stop beating Niklaus. Mikael snatches the sword from Rebekah and leaves in a rage.

Niklaus, with Rebekah, after the death of Henrik.

When Niklaus and his brother Henrik went to see the wolves transform, Henrik was killed by one of the transformed werewolves. Devastated at the loss of another child, Mikael convinced Esther to use her magic to protect their remaining children. Upon Mikael's request, Esther performed a spell, called The Immortality Spell, which transformed Niklaus, his siblings, and his step-father into Original Vampires, the first vampire's to exist, and progenitors to the vampire species.

Niklaus becoming a hybrid, the first of his kind

When Niklaus made his first human kill, his werewolf gene was activated and he became a vampire and werewolf hybrid, thus revealing Esther's infidelity. Soon after becoming a Hybrid, Mikael had Elijah help him restrain Niklaus, and Esther to use her Dark Magic to place a curse on him which forced his werewolf side to lie dormant, and then rejected and abandoned him.

Niklaus finds his murdered father.

Mikael then hunted down and killed Niklaus' father and his entire family, not realizing that doing so would ignite a war between vampires and werewolves that has been perpetuated across the ages. In retaliation for the curse and rejection, Klaus murdered his mother and framed Mikael for the act.

After killing Esther, his family scattered and Niklaus stayed behind with Rebekah to bury Esther. Rebekah promised to never turn her back on him, like Esther did and so did Elijah. They swore to each other they would stay together always and forever.

Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series

Klaus in Alaric's body

In Know Thy Enemy, Isobel Flemming, a vampire working with Katerina Petrova (now known as Katherine Pierce) and who also happened to be the birth mother of the Third Petrova doppelgänger, was trying to find Klaus and ultimately succeeded by getting close to a member of his inner circle. Klaus found out what she was up to and compelled her to tell him what she knew. When he learned that she was working with Katherine and that the rumors about a Doppelgänger in Mystic Falls were true, he decided to use her in a plan to capture Katherine, the moonstone, and the new doppelgänger. Along with Klaus' trusted witch, Maddox, Isobel made Katherine believe that Klaus was willing to pardon her if she delivered the moonstone and the doppelgänger to him. While Katherine found the moonstone, Isobel helped Maddox capture her former husband, Alaric Saltzman. Katherine and Isobel then captured Elena at which point Isobel revealed her true colors and Maddox captured Katherine. He then ordered her to let Elena go since Klaus didn't need her yet. Maddox then transferred Klaus' spirit into Alaric's body so that he could spy on Elena and her friends.

In The Last Dance, Klaus interrogates Katherine for information about Elena and her friends and learns that a witch Bonnie Bennett could be a danger to him, so he decides to kill her. Still pretending to be Alaric, he attacks her at the 60's decade dance by compelling several students. Finally cornering Bonnie, he forces her to use enough power to kill her, until she apparently dies. He doesn't realize that she has faked her death to protect herself and Elena.

Klaus back in his own body

In Klaus, he has Maddox and his other minions, including Greta, bring his original body to him so that he can return to it. While they are doing so, he sets up a contingency plan by threatening Jenna's life. As Stefan stops him from killing Jenna, Klaus tells him that it would be easy for him to take his revenge if Elena tries to stop him from breaking the curse. At the same time, Elena learns from Elijah the true nature of the curse and why Klaus wants to break it. He is then released from Alaric's body and returned to his own body by Maddox and Greta.

Klaus reveals to Damon that he always has a back-up plan

In The Last Day, Klaus goes to the Mystic Grill to remind Damon not to do anything he will regret. Damon asks if he can postpone the ritual, but Klaus says he has everything he needs and the ritual will happen. He warns him not to screw it up if he wants to live. Klaus returns to Alaric's apartment and is immediately suspicious of Katherine. He compels her to tell him what she has been doing but, as she is taking vervain, she is able to lie. He is still suspicious and 'compels' her to take off her bracelet, walk to the window and stand in the sunlight. In order to keep up the ruse, Katherine complies and screams in agony until Klaus, satisfied that she has been successfully compelled, permits her to save herself. He then says she needs to do something for him. When the full moon begins to emerge, Stefan and Elena arrive home but are confronted by Klaus, who tells Stefan that he had him all nervous and thought he might have done something stupid. Klaus asks if Elena is ready. Stefan put his arm in front of Elena and says "No". Klaus tells him there is no reason for him to die, and he and Elena leave for the ritual. Klaus returns to Alaric's apartment and tells Katherine that Elena is with Greta. The door flings open and Damon tells Klaus to postpone the ritual, explaining that he rescued the werewolf and vampire and killed Maddox. Klaus tells him that he knew either Damon or Stefan would try to stop him and reveals that he always has a back-up plan. He shows Damon on a webcam that he has captured Jules. Damon asks if he has a back-up vampire and Klaus says he has got it covered, before darkness falls on Damon. Katherine wakes Damon up and tells him that Klaus has gone to begin the ritual. She admits that she had to do something so Klaus wouldn't realize she was on vervain, and reveals that Klaus made her call Jenna, pretending to be Elena, in order to lure her out of the house so Klaus could use her as the vampire sacrifice. Katherine explains that Klaus needed another vampire because Damon's blood was made impure by his werewolf bite.

Klaus kills Elena and breaks his curse

In The Sun Also Rises, Klaus appears at the quarry and begins the sacrifice by handing the moonstone over to Greta. Klaus walks over to Jules, who then tries to attack him but fails. Klaus rips out her heart then squeezes the blood into the spell. The sacrifice continues and Elena begs Klaus to let Jenna go, explaining that she doesn't have to die. Elena doesn't want to leave Jeremy without a family and points out that she did everything Klaus asked. However, Klaus realizes that Stefan has arrived and goes to speak to him on top of a cliff. Stefan tries to negotiate himself in exchange for Jenna's life. Klaus and Stefan return to the women and Klaus asks Elena who she wants to save and who she wants to die. However, he soon reveals that she doesn't really have a choice and stakes Stefan in the back. He explains that he has other plans for Stefan and needs him alive. Greta removes the fire circle surrounding Jenna, who rushes over to attack Greta as a last-ditch attempt to thwart her. However, Klaus stabs Jenna, lies her down, and stakes her in the heart.

Klaus transforming into a true hybrid

Klaus appears and tells Elena it's time, offering her his hand. She refuses it and walks past him to the sacrificial altar. Klaus thanks her, but she tells him to go to hell. He bites her neck and feeds from her until she falls onto the ground, lifeless. Klaus announces that he can "feel it happening" and begins to transform. Bonnie Bennett appears and throws him across the ground. Greta heads towards them, but Damon snaps her neck. Bonnie continues to cast the spell with Klaus yelling to the top of his lungs in pain. As he is about to die, Elijah approaches him at which point Bonnie stops the spell. Klaus seems terrified as he sees his older brother towering over him. Elijah punches through Klaus' rib cage to get to his heart, and Elijah says that this was for their family. Klaus then tells him that he didn't bury them at sea and that their bodies were safe and that Elijah would never find them without him. After some consideration, Elijah saves his brother without Stefan or Bonnie being able to stop him.

In As I Lay Dying, a few days later, he wakes up in the forest with Elijah over him. Elijah gave him some clothes and asked him where the bodies of their family were. Klaus says that he will take him to them in time. Later they go to Alaric's apartment where they find Katherine and Stefan. Stefan tells Klaus that he needs his help for Damon, and knows Klaus has a cure for Damon's werewolf bite. Klaus suddenly daggers Elijah with the White Oak Ash Dagger seemingly for trying to kill him during the sacrifice, and then he runs towards Stefan and puts a wooden stake close to his heart. Stefan then tries to make a deal with him. Klaus will give him a cure for a werewolf bite and he will be at his mercy.  
Klaus bites Katherine.

He releases Stefan, and then he bites Katherine and gives her his blood and tells Stefan that his blood is the cure. In exchange for the werewolf bite cure, he forces Stefan to drink human blood several times to awaken Stefan's ripper persona. In the end he tells Katherine to go and give Damon his blood. Later he and Stefan go to a warehouse where he puts Elijah's body in a coffin and tells some men to put him with the others. Klaus then tells Stefan he has a gift for him, and beckons to a human girl. He says he wants to be sure Stefan will honor their deal, and feeds on the girl. Klaus releases her, but as she begins to flee Stefan attacks and feeds on her until she dies. Satisfied, Klaus says now they can go.  
Throughout The Originals Series  
In Always and Forever, Klaus is first seen during a flashback to the early 18th century. A crew is searching through an "abandoned" ship and finds the two coffins containing Klaus' neutralized brothers, Finn and Kol. Elijah and Rebekah appear, the latter having fed on and killed members of the crew, before introducing themselves. Klaus, suddenly appearing at the top of the stairs with a dead body in his arms and blood on his mouth, laughs with Rebekah about "leaving the best til last". In regards to introducing them, Rebekah retorts by calling him a beast as Klaus tosses the corpse down the stairs. In the present, Elijah arrives in New Orleans in an attempt to find his brother and he heads into the bar Rousseau's, in which he strikes up conversation with the human barmaid. He tells her about his brother's paranoia that people are conspiring against him and asks if she knows of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Elijah, after finding out about Jane-Anne's execution, demands to know what she wanted with Niklaus from her sister; Sophie.

Klaus turns for the first time

As Sophie tells her of Niklaus' predicament, Elijah soon meets Hayley and uses his tactile telepathy in order to show her memories of his human days. He shows her the night that Henrik died, when Klaus carried his body back to the village. He also shows her after their transition, he, Niklaus and their father, Mikael were in the woods when Klaus suddenly dropped, screaming in agony as he began to transform into a wolf, indicating he had recently made his first kill. Later, flashbacks show Mikael and Elijah tying Klaus to a wooden pole as their mother, Esther, cast a spell to suppress Klaus' werewolf side. Klaus quietly begged Elijah to help him, however Elijah followed his father's wishes.

Klaus is first seen in the present standing upon a balcony as Elijah appears behind him, telling him he has found out who is conspiring against him. As Klaus is told of Hayley's pregnancy, he is outraged, believing Hayley to have slept with somebody else and doesn't believe what they are saying is the truth. As he leaves, he snarls for them to kill Hayley and the baby. Elijah follows him outside in order to get him to change his mind. Elijah's words don't pacify him and he continues to deny the pregnancy and that it will not give him power, and that he isn't willing to be manipulated by the witches.

Klaus is then later seen with Marcel, observing the courtyard, the vampire's and loud music. He converses with Marcel over trivial matters, however begins to grow increasingly annoyed with the younger vampire when he calls New Orleans "his town". Klaus huffs that before he left 100 years ago, Marcel was a "pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips" of those who brought him down as a child. Marcel knows he is jealous and snarls that it is his town, that he is the king. Klaus stands for a few moments, the music quietening down as people observe the scene, including Elijah from afar. Klaus smirks before quickly turning and biting one of Marcel's closest vampires, infecting him with his bite. He says to Marcel that he broke one of his rules yet he is immortal and cannot die, walking away saying "who has the power now, friend?"

Klaus and Elijah

The witches told Elijah that Klaus had until midnight to change his mind about the child and Hayley's life before they die - as Jane-Anne's spell linked Sophie and Hayley together. As Klaus is heavily drinking around a back lot in the quarter, he smashes a bottle upon the floor, knowing Elijah is behind him. Klaus tells him to stop harping on about the baby and Elijah vamp-speeds towards him, determined to knock some sense into him. The two begin scrapping and Klaus knocks Elijah off him before the latter returns, saying he will belt him like "their father used to", in order for him to regain his humanity. Klaus calls him pathetic and a "sentimental fool" as Elijah tries to mention family once more. Elijah walks off, leaving Klaus to ponder the events.

Klaus is later sitting upon a bench, seemingly having thought about things, when Elijah sits down next to him. Klaus solemnly reveals that the town was his home once and that he wants it back, that he wants to be king again. Elijah asks if that is all the child means to him before saying the child could change him, give him something he never believed he had; unconditional love of family. Klaus then looks at him and tells him to tell Sophie that they have a deal. The next day, Elijah is helping Hayley unpack things in their new house, which was co-incidentally their old house when they lived there and tells her he would always protect her. Klaus appears, taunting "noble Elijah, keeping his word". He then tells Elijah he healed Thierry, and that Marcel thinks he is on his side again.

Klaus daggers Elijah

Elijah and Klaus are talking in another room, taking sheets off their old belongings. Klaus says that they can destroy Marcel's army from the inside. Elijah asks about Rebekah. Klaus knows that Rebekah doesn't care and that he "shoved her in a box one too many times" and the elder brother says she will hopefully come around. Klaus, reaching down beside an object says he hopes Rebekah stays far away as there is a weakness in Rebekah that Marcel would exploit. Elijah asks what that is. Klaus simply looks at him and says "you" before quickly shoving a dagger into his chest. As Elijah desiccates, Klaus says family is a weakness and that if he is to win this war, he has to do it alone.

Klaus and Marcel standing together on the balcony

In House of the Rising Son, Klaus has stayed in New Orleans for three months. Klaus and Marcel are standing on the balcony of the Abattoir and Marcel is telling Klaus that they lure humans to his club and at midnight they feed on them, Klaus questions Marcel about what they do with the bodies and he reveals that they feed the vamp blood to avoid any suspicion. Thierry comes up to them and informs Marcel of that six of Nightwalkers has been killed in a bar.

Klaus sees that his little sister has come to town

Later at his house Rebekah has arrived, she demands to know what he has done to Elijah and he does not say but hints that he has daggered Elijah. He asks Rebekah if she was the one that killed the 8 Nightwalkers, which she admits to have done. Klaus brings up Marcel and his rules when Rebekah claims that he does not have any friends. He gets a text and is about to leave when Rebekah asks where he is going, he tells her is going to have drink with Marcel. Rebekah questions what part it has in his plan to undermine Marcel's empire and Klaus reveals that when friends drink they tell secret and he is hoping to learn what allows Marcel to control the witches and take it for himself.

He finds Marcel at a bar looking at Camille. Marcel tells Klaus that two of the guests from the other night are dead and are now in transition, (Josh and Tina). Klaus gets up and talks to Camille and he sets up a possible date between her and Marcel. Later Marcel brings him to a van with Josh and Tina inside. Marcel throws a coin and the one that pick it up gets to become a vampire and the other will die. Tina picks it up but Marcel kills her when she betrayed Josh. Klaus escorts Josh into a car.

Klaus talking to Rebekah.

At a bar Klaus is having a drink and Marcel comes in and is angry because he didn't tell him that Rebekah is back. Marcel asks him there is anything more that she needs to know, like if it was her that killed his 6 nightwalkers which he denies. Marcel then gets a call, saying there is a werewolf in town. Klaus returns home to find 3 dead and 1 living vampire at the house, because Hayley left the house. Klaus is furious with both Hayley and Rebekah and yells at them that they put his plan in peril, Rebekah defends herself by saying she was protecting Hayley and says that Klaus has done nothing to honor the deal that Elijah made for his child. He responds by saying he has done everything and tells Rebekah that since he came to town Marcel has not trusted him and has had his men ingest vervain, so when Marcel lost six nightwalkers he killed Josh ans Tina and he compelled Josh into becoming his spy as he had not been given any vervain yet. Then he compelled Cami into dating Marcel and to be his spy. He drags Max into the house to drain him of vervain and compel him. Still angry with Hayley he demands to know what she was doing it Quarter in the first place. Hayley snaps and tells him that she was buying poison to kill the baby. Enraged by this Klaus grabbed Hayley by the throat and begins to choke her, showing that he cares about the child. Rebekah intervened and told Klaus that it is okay to care and to want something. Klaus sits down next to his sister and tells her that he gave Elijah to Marcel as a peace offering.

Klaus in Hayley's room

The next day he enters Hayley room to see if she took the poison or not. Hayley tells she didn't take the poison. Klaus asks her why didn't use it and she said it was because of that both her birth and adoptive parents abandoned her. Hayley asks what happened between him and Marcel. Klaus replied by saying he made Marcel what he is and treated him like a son and after Mikael chased him and his siblings from New Orleans, they all believed that Marcel had been killed and they mourned him. Then after he returned he did not only find that Marcel had survived, but he had taken everything that his family built and made it his own. And now he is living in their home, sleeping in their beds and the letter M that he stamps everywhere is not for Marcel it is for Mikaelson. Klaus also tells that he wants it back and if he has to push Marcel to get it, that is exactly what he will do.

Klaus talking with Rebekah and Hayley

In Tangled Up In Blue, Klaus sets the 3 dead vampires on fire and the next morning Hayley asks both him and Rebekah what the plan is to get Elijah back. Klaus say there is plan A: ask Marcel for Elijah back and then there is plan B: war. Klaus goes through with plan A and asks Marcel for Elijah back, but he says no and invites him to the party he is going to host.

He is later on the phone with Rebekah while Josh is draining Max of vervain. Rebekah tells Klaus that she is going to deal with Sophie and Katie the witch that rated out Hayley. Klaus walks to Josh noticing that he is not draining the vervain out of Max fast enough and drives a pitchfork through Max and compels Josh to do the same. Josh not knowing why he did it ask how Klaus made him do it and he explains how compulsion works. Rebekah calls him again and informs Klaus of that Katie is the girlfriend of Thierry, making him the key element in the plan.

Marcel and Klaus

Later Klaus and Rebekah were having a talk with Sophie asking her to do a tracking spell in order to find Elijah and Davina at the same time. They also ask her to play a part in their plan and have Katie use magic so Davina won't sense the locator spell. Klaus reveals to Sophie that Katie was the one that got he sister killed to motivate her.

Klaus has a talk with Marcel and convinces him that the witches a planing something and Marcel has Thierry bring some nightwalkers to do a rousting with the witches, all part of Klaus plan. Klaus later talks with Rebekah over the phone and tells her that he compelled Max to feed on Katie, which made Thierry attack Max and kill him and that will leave Marcel with no choice but to punish him and Katie will try to save Thierry.

Klaus and Rebekah arriving at the masquerade.

Later Klaus attends Marcel's party with Rebekah and he sees that Rebekah has invited Cami as a distraction and payback against Marcel. When Diego tells Marcel what Thierry had done, Klaus just watched on as Marcel furies talked to Thierry and then he sent Josh to bring Marcel the spell to make daylight rings, saying that they found it in Katie's store. This left Marcel even more angry and he sentenced Thierry to the Garden. As Marcel and his vampires are escorting Katie shows up as planed to save Thierry, giving Sophie time to cast a locator spell. While Katie attacked the vampires with her magic, she got close to kill Marcel until Klaus saved him by killing Katie.

Klaus learns that Hayley will have a girl

Klaus and Marcel later have a talk involving Thierry. Marcel then thankful for Klaus saving him will give him back Elijah. Marcel then asks how much Cami saw and Klaus tells him that she only saw a argument nothing that can't be fixed. Klaus walks into the bar and he sits down next to Cami and tells her that he needs her to give Marcel a second chance and compel her to do so. He returns home to hear Rebekah say that they failed which Klaus said is not true and he reveals that he was the one that killed Katie and he knew that she would try to take out Marcel. He also reveals that he was only using Sophie as she and the other witches only wants to have Davina and he is going to take her for himself before anyone can.

Klaus goes to Hayley to tell her that Elijah will be returning soon and as he is about to leave Hayley stops him a tells him that she thinks the baby is a girl and Klaus leaves the room with a smile on his face.

Klaus looking at a painting

In Girl in New Orleans, Klaus offers Cami the job of write his memoirs, giving him time to compel her into spy on Marcel. Klaus tells Camille the truth of the war between vampire and witches, Cami reacts badly and Klaus compels her not to be afraid and she asks him how he made her feel safe. Klaus tells her about compulsion an d then sits down and proposed that they talk more about Marcel.

Klaus goes to visit Cami and she asks how when he comes up to her she remembers what Klaus told her that he is a vampire and when he leaves she goes ask to thinking that he is a hot guy, with an accent and money to burn. He reveals that it is how compulsion works and he suggests that they sit down and that Cami tells her what she learned about Marcel. She tells him that Marcel has asked her to look after a young girl at the music festival an she says she sad no. Klaus then asks her to reconsider without compulsion, Cami asks why he asked politely and he reveals that he likes her and how her mind works and believes that they could be friends under other circumstances. He then compels her into doing what he asked for.

Klaus talking with Rebekah

At home he sees that Rebekah is still trying to use the internet to find Elijah. He how it's going and she tells him that she remembers that there was window shutters behind Elijah's coffin. He points out that it is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Klaus then brings up that due to the delay of Elijah's return he believes that Marcel is no longer in charge of the situation. And because of that he suspect that Davina's loyalty to Marcel has been strained, perhaps Davina is open to other alliances. Rebekah the comments that as usual he is power is more important than getting back their brother, Klaus chose to see it as killing two birds with one stone. Take Davina and get Elijah back. Klaus later compels Davina's friend Tim to make Davina visit and he tells Cami to give Davina a note and say it was from Tim and sneak Davina out through the back door. 

Klaus and Camille

Later at a church Klaus sits next to Camille as they watch Tim play his violin and Cami brings up the killing of nine people that took place at the church and asks him if he has ever seen a man just snap and go on a killing spree. He tells Cami that he has seen a lot in his time and has learned that that the world is a awful place. Cami responds by saying that the world and people are not awful, they want to be good and something makes them bad. She also says that there is also signs of when someone is going through a psychotic break and the guy responsible did not have any. Klaus says she is well informed on the matter and realize that she knew him, Cami reveals that it was her twin brother Sean. She says that she can't sleep because she dreams about what Sean did and she hates it. Klaus tells her that they must all stand alone against with their demons and Cami answered by saying what if one day his demons they become mine to. Then Klaus compels her to leave and forget what happened.

Klaus threatening Tim

Later he interrupts Davina and Tim and compels Tim to go sit down while he talks to Davina. Klaus tries to convince Davina to switch sides. He tries to convince her that Marcel is not her friend and that he is only using her and Davina respond to this by boiling his blood and Klaus grabs Tim and threatens to kill him. Davina tells him to let Tim go and breaks Klaus leg but i heals and Klaus tells her he will let Tim go but only if Davina will swear allegiance to him alone. Davina gets even more angry and lashes out at Klaus with her magic. Davina's lose of control knocked her out and when she woke up she ran outside to look for Tim giving Klaus time to talk with Rebekah over the phone who revealed that Hayley is missing and she was attacked by wolves and when she woke up they were all dead.

Klaus makes a deal with Davina

He tells her to keep looking and that he is on his way. Klaus then threw Tim down the church balcony. Then when Davina found the injured Tim. Klaus offers to heal him as long as she says please. She does what he asked and he healed Tim. He then compelled Tim to forget ever meeting him and Davina that night and tells Davina that she owes him a favor.

Klaus later arrives at the location of Hayley's disappearance and asks who took Hayley and ho killed her attackers she say she does not know. They then hear a wolf howling and they go outside to find Hayley. Klaus worried about the baby goes to her to make sure that she is okay and notice that she has completely healed and she says it's because she's a werewolf but Klaus she can't heal that fast. Rebekah tells him to leave her alone and realizes that the baby's vampire blood healed Hayley. Rebekah tells both of them that she has been in contact with Elijah and he has a plan. When Hayley gets up she almost collapses and Klaus catches her and brings her home.

Klaus compels Camille to move on

That same night Klaus went to visit Camille. She invited him in and asked him if a vampire could have compelled Sean into killing nine people. Klaus then asks her to what end will learning what happened to her brother. Cami responded by saying that is the only reason she is on New Orleans. Klaus then tells it will bring her nothing but pain and it won't bring her brother back. He tells her the only way for her to find peace is for her to move on and forget. Cami understanding that he is going to compel her she asks him not to but he says it will only eat away at her and it will only put her in danger. Cami the says that he doesn't care about her he only wants her to be a good little spy. Klaus tells her he needs her loyalty but it is honor his brother the Cami asks what about her brother and says she needs to know who did it and make it right. Then Klaus compels her to move on and he promise her that he will find the one who harmed her brother and make them suffer.

Klaus talking with Sophie

In Sinners and Saints, Klaus grabs Sophie and brings her to his house accusing her of breaking their deal by letting Hayley be attacked by witches. Sophie swears that she did not have anything to do with it and it was a faction of extremists that were behind it because of a vision Sabine had about the baby. Klaus asks what she saw and Sophie reveals that Sabine saw that the baby will bring destruction to all witches. Rebekah asks how extreme the faction is and brings up that Elijah is talking to Davina. Sophie the says that Davina will have much to say about the faction and Klaus tells her to tell them what she knows and she reveals that she did not like the strict way she was raised so she left to travel and play, but she returned eventually and she learned from her sister Jane-Anne that hey are going through with the Harvest a ritual preformed every 300 years in order for the witches to keep their power granted to them by their ancestors. They are interrupted in the story when Marcel calls Klaus to tell him that there has been a attack on witches in the bayou and the injuries are consistent with that of a werewolf and he wants Klaus to come with him.

Klaus asking Marcel how he met Davina

Later he is at the Big Auggie's Biker Bar and is on the phone with Rebekah and she tells him to stall Marcel from finding them. In order to do so Klaus asks Marcel some questions one being how he met Davina. Marcel reveals that it first started 8 months ago when he had a sexual relationship with Sophie and she to him about the harvest. The Klaus asked who Sophie turned to and Marcel reveals that Sophie turned to Kieran a priest, leader of the human faction and Cami's uncle. Kieran tried to convince the witch elders to not go through with the harvest, but to no success. In return for Kieran attempt to stop the harvest one of them put a Hex on Sean to distract him.

Klaus talking to Rebekah

Later Klaus gets a call from Rebekah telling him that they went to the bayou and they were seen by a vampire who might be Marcel's informant Thomas and they lost him. Rebekah tells him to handle it and he says that he needs a distraction and Rebekah says that she is on her way. He then returns to Marcel and asks him what happened next. Marcel tells him that when the harvest was preformed the witches killed the chosen four, but before they could kill Davina Marcel showed up with his army and they stopped the ritual and when Marcel saw Davina being held by a witch trying to get free Marcel saved her and Marcel tells Klaus that there was something in the way that she fight to know and Klaus respond by saying I do Marcellus reminding him of how he once saved Marcel as a child. Marcel continues to tell the story and when the other three girls had been killed Davina was given all of their power and that is what makes her so strong.

Rebekah later shows up to stall Marcel giving Klaus time to find Thomas and snapped his neck. He then returned inside and asked Rebekah where Marcel is and she asks him the same thing and they realize that Marcel was stalling them.

Klaus looking over Marcel

Klaus the waits at the Abattoir for Marcel and when he shows up he tells his son that his attempt to stall him was pathetic and he taught him better than that. Marcel responds by saying that Klaus taught to protect what is his and says you will not take Davina from me and Klaus says that the strong always take from the weak. Marcel responds by saying if he is so strong why did he run from New Orleans, this enraged Klaus and jumped from the balcony and punched Marcel in the face. He says that he can take Davina when ever he wants and when Marcel is about to attack he is but not by Klaus, by Elijah.

The brothers later return home and Elijah gets the family to tell them that the reason that they were lured back to New Orleans was not because of the war between witches and vampire, it is because of Davina. He says that Sophie and Jane-Anne lost everything when Jane-Anne's daughter Monique was killed in the harvest and Jane-Anne sacrificed herself to bring her daughter back, so it is about family. He also tells them that Sophie is the greatest threat against them because she is willing to give her life to kill Davina and bring Monique back to life.

Klaus

In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Klaus attempted to buy his brother's forgiveness by offering him a girl to feed on, but Elijah refused as forgiveness can't be bought. Then Klaus feed of the girl instead and left her body on the table. Afterwards the brothers began to ignore each other and sat down right in front of each other and read. Later Elijah rips out a page from their mother's spell book and he informs Klaus and Rebekah of that he intends to use Davina to break the link between Hayley and Sophie and he also reveals that their deal with Sophie no longer stands. Klaus is then told by Elijah to accompany him to the church and stay guard so Elijah can have some time with Davina.  
Klaus and Elijah.

Klaus and Elijah arrive at the Rousseau's and they find Sophie and Sabine knocked out. Once Sabine awoke they questioned her and she revealed that Sophie had been taken by Agnes. She refused to reveal where Agnes, believing they would kill her if they found her but when Klaus made it clear that he does not care about the harvest or Agnes she gave them her location.

Klaus threatens to Agnes

They arrived at a crypt and found Sophie chained up and she revealed that Agnes used a cursed object on her that will affect Hayley and kill Klaus' baby. After learning this Klaus went to The Faction to ask them to find Agnes for him. When the leader Kieran asked him why they should to this Klaus reveals that Agnes is the witch that hexed his nephew Sean into kill himself and nine priests. This convinced Kieran to find her and he asked Klaus form some time and he screamed at Kieran that he does not have time, but Kieran didn't even flinch to it and stood tall against him this impressed Klaus and he gave him one hour. Later he catches Kieran leaving the church and he offers Kieran a deal; Kieran will bring Agnes to the church and Klaus won't harm Camille. Kieran does what they agreed to and Klaus asked Agnes how to undo the curse she placed on Hayley. Agnes says it can't be reversed and his child will die. After Klaus learns that the link has been broken and his child is safe he tells Agnes that he is going to leave pieces of her at her family crypt, believing that it will send a fitting message; no one hurts his family. Then Elijah comes to the church and Klaus grabs Agnes. Elijah tells him to let her go and in return he will give him his forgiveness. He does as his brother asks and after he says that it is much like him to spoil his fun Elijah attacks and kills Agnes.  
Klaus and Marcel

Klaus later goes to Cami to tell her that he learned what happened to her brother and he reveals that Agnes is dead which angers her because she did not ask him to make her part of revenge and she swears that she will find a way to undo what he has done to her.

As he is walking on the street Marcel confronts him and reveals that he knows where he lives and he saw Hayley. Klaus the hurried home to find that Hayley is gone and he tells Elijah that Marcel was there.

In Bloodletting, Klaus is at Marcel's Fight Night. Him and Elijah interrupt it to ask Marcel where Hayley is. Marcel doesn't know where she's at and tells Sabine to assist Klaus and Elijah. Sabine performs a spell and reveals that Hayley is in the bayou. Klaus and Elijah drive there together and search the bayou for any sign of Hayley.  
Tyler stabs Klaus

Eventually, Klaus discovers Tyler is holding Hayley captive. Hayley fled into the woods. Soon after, Klaus and Tyler confront one another, argue and then battle. Tyler, being no match for Klaus, is defeated with little difficulty. He did however, manage to stab Klaus through the chest.

Later on, Klaus is found at the cabin by Hayley and Elijah and the three get into a heated argument about family and the recent events that are unfolding. Klaus, not pleased by Elijah, bites him which will make Elijah weak. He returns to the house and is talking to Rebekah about the situation. Rebekah informs Klaus that he never actually understood why Elijah cared for him and Klaus admits that he's in the wrong.

Klaus talking with Rebekah

In The River in Reverse, Klaus is having breakfast with Rebekah. He is first seen filling a glass with blood from a woman's arm and whilst doing so he asks Rebekah if she has seen Marcel, intending to find out why he has been avoiding him and draw attention to Rebekah and Marcel's relationship. Klaus speaks to Rebekah wondering why she is giving him a "devil stare", assuming it is because he bit Elijah. Rebekah answers saying that she is worried Klaus would bite her also if she were to voice her opinion, however Klaus states that he would never bite her and that his preferred method of punishment is a dagger.

Next, Cami is recording Klaus' memoirs on a typewriter as Klaus speaks. Klaus is ranting about his disappointment in his siblings and he finds a mysterious drawing of Cami's; she mocks him by saying that it's a plot to destroy him and then a tattoo design.

Klaus then surprises Josh by turning up at a building where he is working on a car and says that he has the "role of a lifetime" for him. In a scene between Rebekah, Marcel and Josh, it is revealed that Klaus tried to compel Josh to steal a dagger from Marcel, however the compulsion didn't work because Davina removed the previous compulsion of Klaus from him. Josh does not get the dagger for Klaus but does what Marcel asked him by telling Klaus that Marcel has it on him.

Klaus is chained

Klaus goes to visit Cami's uncle, the priest, in hopes of getting him to persuade Cami to leave New Orleans. Afterwards he goes to confront Marcel, unaware that Rebekah had schemed with Marcel to subdue him. Before the start of the fight Klaus throws a coin and states that whoever picks up the coin will get to live, but nobody picks up the coin and the fight begins. Klaus kills two vampires that attack him and cockily puts his arms out. The tables turn on Klaus because chains are wrapped around his arms and he is dragged and then beaten up to the point of being on his knees. Klaus then growls and displays his hybrid eyes. He breaks free of his chains and begins to attack and slaughter the vampires around him. This continues but Marcel stops the fight, then he picks up the coin and pledges his allegiance to Klaus; after Rebekah tells him it is the only way to stop him killing everyone. At the burning of the deceased vampires from the fight, Klaus and Marcel have a conversation in which Klaus makes it clear that he wants his home back and Marcel agrees.

Klaus hurt by his siblings.

Klaus later feeling betrayed, holds a dagger to Rebekah when she confronts him after the fight, but then lets her go upon Elijah's arrival and demand. Klaus then says to Elijah that maybe it should be him he daggers because he feels that Elijah will replace him as a father to his child. Rebekah comments that they do not abandon him, he drives them away. Klaus then, hurt, says that he has done nothing lately but co-operate and bow down to Elijah while Rebekah is with a man she shouldn't be with, who stole their home from them. He also says that it was them who let him down by not believing his intentions for his child were pure. Klaus leaves with tears down his face to go to his reclaimed home with Hayley, stating that the child is the only thing that matters to him.

Klaus and his minions

In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus tries to gain trust of the quarter vampires by telling them that he has no intentions to create more hybrids which could harm them. To win their trust in this matter he allows them to kill off the werewolves in the bayou so that they could be sure that he doesn't want to use his child this way. He is still upset with Rebekah and Elijah and is taking away their furniture and seeks comfort from Camille. He compels her to write his memoirs as he is upset with his siblings. Camille is mad at him as she knows that Klaus uses her as therapist and blames him from messing with her mind. Klaus tries to confirm his grip over the down and asks help from Marcel. He confesses to him all the things he did to win his home back. He also asks Marcel's help to move Davina closer to him as he would like to have such powerful weapon close by. Klaus then has meeting with the human leaders who want bribe for their silence as vampires rule this city. They also want to set rules on Klaus how they want him to behave to protect the locals. Klaus laughs at their face and says that they are lucky to have whatever he wants to leave them, because other way they have lost their usefulness.  
Klaus and Marcel after the attack

Soon after meeting the council calls him to tell him that they don't accept his terms ant they attack him and Marcel as they are in the bar with other vampires. Many vampires die and Marcel blames Klaus for it as he failed to make peace with humans. Klaus and Marcel call a human council meeting where they take revenge for their vampires leaving only father Kieran alive. Klaus tries to make Marcel his friend again and tells him that his decision to take over the city was not entirely his own. He reveals to him that the witches would have killed his unborn child if he would have refused their bidding. He says that he will not be a bad father to child, as his step-father was to him and admits that he was jealous for Marcel having created this empire without him. Klaus realizes that he can rule the vampires, but he can't win them so he asks Marcel to rule with him as his equal.

Klaus compels Camille to leave town

Later he has to deal with Hayley who is angry with him because of his order to kill the werewolves. Klaus tells her that he did it partly to ensure Hayley's safety as it lessens the threat to her from the vampires who otherwise would like to kill her. Afterwards he meets Rebekah and Elijah who declined his rules and ended the werewolf hunt as they found out that their clan is connected to their mother. Rebekah says that they are trying to make amends for their recent behavior and they found the clan of his father's bloodline. Though they ask for his forgiveness he asks them why would he want it and leaves them. He went straight to father Kieran to ask him a favor to protect the werewolves in the bayou from himself and other vampires without them finding out about it. In return he is asked to set Camille free. He goes to her and tells her that he is a monster and shows him memories from his past, but Camille feels sorry for him not disgust. He says to her that knowing about this world will only get her killed and then he compels her to leave New Orleans and forget everything she has learned about vampires. at the end of the episode he forgives Elijah and tells Elijah that when he and Rebekah are ready they are welcome to join him.

In The Casket Girls, Klaus calls Marcel as he discovers that Davina has escaped. As Elijah and Marcel are discussing how to get her back, Klaus has a plan of his own. They go to the Casket Girls Festival and Klaus searching for Davina. Klaus finds Davina's friend Timothy and kidnaps him to lure Davina out. Then he calls Joshua to send his message to Davina. Davina comes to Klaus to get Tim, but she doesn't cooperate and attacks them (Klaus, Marcel, Elijah) and overpowers them.  
Davina forces Klaus to turn

While Klaus is out cold, Davina leaves with Rebekah who wants to make her an ally. As Davina showed him clearly that she is not on his side Klaus had a back up plan. He had compelled Timothy before he was knocked, to poison Davina and Himself in case Davina doesn't return to him. As vampire blood is not curing the poison Rebekah calls Klaus to ask how to save her, but Klaus refuses to help her. Then Elijah and Marcel reveal to him their own plan which they made in case if Klaus goes to far. They had made a deal with a witch to protect Davina from dying which leaves Klaus still dealing with the witch problems. When Davina is safely returned to him Klaus takes her back without revenge on Marcel or Elijah for plotting against him. Later he meets Camille on the street and discovers that Davina has undone all the compulsion on her so she remembers everything.

Rebekah and Klaus

In Après Moi, Le Déluge, at the beginning of the episode Klaus is first seen talking with Elijah while Davina is starting to lose control over her power. When the earthquake starts, Klaus runs to Davina's room and discovers that she is coughing up dirt. As he realizes how great is Davina's power he soon begins to worry about the consequences and asks Marcel how to control her. Soon they find out that Davina's power is going to have four phases as she releases all the elements - earth, air, water and fire, making him worried about New Orleans. as they realize that the only way to stop Davina is to complete the Harvest and is trying to make Marcel agreeing with this. Marcel opposes him and doesn't want to hand Davina over for the sacrifice and takes her away from Klaus. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah combine their forces to find Davina before she destroys everything. He also tries to make sure that Hayley is safe and helps her with her plan to aid werewolves. He shows Hayley that he has already taken care for the werewolves and tells her that they are also his clan. Then he asks Kieran to help him find Davina. Klaus and Hayley are having a moment when he advises her to just apologize to Elijah to fix things between them. As Sophie's plan to get power from Celeste's bones fails, Elijah comes up with the new plan involving the Originals. They decide to make their mother Esther a New Orleans witch so they could channel her power and finish the harvest ritual. They bury their mother and take her power but something goes wrong and the girls who were killed for the harvest don't resurrect.

Klaus hugging Marcel

Marcel blames Klaus for Davina's death and this is making another barrier between their relationship. Klaus hugs him and tells him that he understands, because after he fled New Orleans he thought he was dead and it took him years before he could even speak his name. When he goes home he talks to Rebekah and asks her how did she find Davina so quickly and they share their regret over their failed plan to save her. When Rebekah realizes that this power could not have just vanish it leaves them with another problem to solve.

Marcel, Klaus and Diego

In Dance Back from the Grave, we can see flashbacks from his time in New Orleans from 1919. He tried to make arrangements with werewolves in this city, so his rule could remain hidden. But their meeting is soon interrupt by a witch named Papa Tunde, who demands to know how it would benefit for the witches. He demands a tribute as he thinks he is also the king in this city and brings them the head of the mayor who he has killed. Klaus doesn't like it and decides to find out who this enemy is. Klaus befriends him to find out his weaknesses so he could destroy him. With help from Marcel he finds out that Papa Tunde channels two twin witches who always accompany him and kills them to get rid of this rival. In the present time he is in very good mood after his trip to Mystic Falls. He frees Thierry at Rebekah's request. Then he informs other vampires in the quarter about Davina's death and the unsuccessful Harvest. He tells them that since Davina is dead they can't any longer control the witches in the quarter. So he orders them to keep them busy, until their power fades. He puts Diego on charge and is disturbed when Marcel doesn't join them. He talks with Marcel about his attitude but they are interrupted by Diego who has found some dead vampires. As they find two dead vampires, who are not even staked he wants revenge and make them suffer. He tells Diego to gather all the vampires and found out who did this, but most of the vampires are too freaked out to help. He realizes that others are so afraid of this new threat he decides to find the answers himself. On his way to figure things out he meets Sophie and finds marks of a dark sacrificial magic.  
Papa Tunde's attack on Klaus

Soon he gets the call from Camille who tells him that Papa Tunde is killing Marcel. He runs to save him and confronts Papa Tunde himself, who is has all Rebekah's power so he is stronger than Klaus. He almost takes Klaus down, but Elijah and Hayley break the spell so that he loses power over Rebekah and Klaus overpowers him. He finds Marcel dying and tells Camille to find him somebody to give him blood. Camille volunteers, much to Klaus's dislike, but he allows her to save him. As he thinks the war with the witches has just started he asks the vampires in the quarter who will stay with him. Few leave, but most of them stay with him. He asks Sophie how could Papa Tunde return and finds out that it was because of the stolen Harvest power. As they learn that the Harvest might not be over he has Marcel back, because he will side with him to get Davina back and end this witch war. They want to stop him from killing more vampires and are alert that the garden is dangerous place if Papa Tunde discovers it, but they are too late. All of them are dead, leaving Klaus facing a stronger enemy.

Klaus after being attacked

In Crescent City, Klaus is first seen in St Anne's church with Marcel to celebrate the reopening of it. They want Father Kieran to find out all that he can about the witches. Klaus gets a call from Diego who informs him that Papa Tunde is dead and they start to understand that their witch problems are only getting started. When he gets a message from Camille he meets her at the church and she asks for his help with her uncle Kieran, who has been cursed like Sean. Klaus comforts her and tells her that her uncle is a good and loyal man. Camille asks his for help and gives him Papa Tunde's knife, which she was asked to stab into his heart, but she chooses Klaus over witches. Then Klaus and Camille are going to father Kieran and are bleeding him out so Klaus could compel him to overcome his dark curse. When this is done he goes to seek out the witch who hexed Kieran in the first place. He takes Monique for leverage to lure them out, but Marcel does not approve of his plan. Marcel attacks him so Monique could escape and when Klaus fights him off he drops the blade. When he turns around Sophie pushes this blade to his chest. Klaus is screaming in unbearable pain and then collapses, leaving him to the hand of of his the enemy.

In Long Way Back From Hell, Klaus is completely paralyzed by the blade inside of his heart. Genevieve removes the blade from his heart and Klaus awakens in a weak state. He asks Genevieve why she is so kind to him and she says he never did anything to her and she can't help but pity him in his current state. She gives Klaus a brew made with magic and he drinks it willingly and Genevieve reveals that she will show him his sister's betrayal and that is how she will have her revenge against Rebekah. She shows him how Marcel and Rebekah sneaked around behind his back and he already was aware of this and tells her if it's part of her plan to turn him against Rebekah it is ineffective. Genevieve says that is not even close to the full extent of their betrayal.  
Genevieve later revealed that Klaus' fear of Rebekah and Marcel's love had led to them conspiring to get rid of him. He is shown that Rebekah had manipulated Genevieve into summoning Mikael. Klaus is greatly affected by this and screams to Genevieve that he has had enough of her lies. Genevieve says that he must have known that Rebekah was responsible for calling Mikael, or at least suspected and Klaus refuses to believe that Rebekah had taken everything he had accomplish away from him. Genevieve responds by saying that when she is done he will realize how wrong he is.

Genevieve telling to Klaus the truth about Rebekah

Genevieve shows him more proof of what Rebekah did and this time he sees when Genevieve cast the spell that called on Mikael with his half-sister and Marcel present. During the ritual he sees Mikael's blade that went missing when Klaus was a boy and Mikael beat him half to death because he believed that he had stolen it, and he should have known that Rebekah had taken it as she was so kind to him the weeks after the beating. After the vision has ended he knows the truth and screams out Rebekah's name in anger. Genevieve also shows him how Rebekah killed her.

Genevieve apologizes for what she did and says it was necessary for him to see so he can take his and her revenge. She offers him her wrist so he can regain his strength and he accepts it. She then releases him and gives him Papa Tunde's Blade. Klaus speeds off and begins to search for Rebekah. When he finds her she claims that it isn't true and he wants to believe her, but her face tells a different story and she begins to run.

Klaus looking for Rebekah

Rebekah soon stops and Klaus comes down the stairs and reveals that he is no longer going to dagger her, he will use the blade on her and he describes what it's effects are, she tells him to do it. Klaus says that he is disappointed that she is not begging for mercy and forgiveness. Rebekah responds by saying that it won't do her any good and when Klaus asks how her father would look at her now, she attacked him and he threw her through a wall. Rebekah grabbed a metal bar and began to hit him with it but he easily defeated her and had her on her back. Marcel then came speeding in and Klaus threw him into a wall and was happy that he could kill him now. He tells Marcel that he will make Rebekah watch Marcel die and Rebekah claims that it was her idea to call Mikael and he turns to her and is about to stab her with the blade, but Elijah arrives and turns the blade on him and he is once again under the effects of the blade.

Camille, Elijah and Klaus

In Le Grand Guignol, Elijah removes the blade from Klaus' heart and asks Camille to look after him and slowly feed him her vervain laced blood, so he will recover slowly. When Camille asks him how he can hate his sister and he reveals that she has done something no one has done in over in a 1000 years; ripped his heart out. He begins to tell her that he allowed Marcel and Rebekah to be together and now realizes that he was a fool for not seeing their treachery, as they brought Mikael to town. Camille then assumes that he is consumed by revenge he will not achieve. Klaus responds to this by saying that he is not so sure because if they are going to run from him they will need a cloaking spell and for that they need a witch. Later, Klaus tries to get up but he is still weak and Camille stops him from doing so. After Camille makes a joke about him he tells Camille more of the story and reveals his relationship with Lana and it led to him getting tickets to the opera. Camille then says she is not surprised that he likes opera and he respond by saying that he has always had a soft spot for the Le Guignol and says it reminds him of what happened in 1919.  
Klaus feeding on Camille

When he pours himself a drink, Camille then enters the room and when she mentions Elijah's name Klaus tells her not to speak to him about Elijah. Camille says that Elijah loves him and he agrees with her, saying Elijah proves time and again, even when Mikael enlisted Elijah to kill him. Klaus tells Camille that Mikael came to Elijah and wanted him to help Mikael to kill Klaus. Camille then interrupted him by asking him why he says kill when he is immortal and can't be killed, and Klaus reveals that he can be killed and Mikael had the one thing that could kill them; the White Oak Stake.

He continues to tell the story and tells Camille that Elijah refused Mikael's offer and said he would always stand by his brother and as a reward Mikael stabbed him with a piece of wood. Klaus says that Elijah often felt guilt for not stopping Mikael and Klaus would tell him not to blame himself. Klaus then received a text saying that Rebekah and Marcel have been seen in town. He then breaks a statue and pools out a stake. Camille asks what it is and he reveals that it is his own White Oak Stake.

Klaus is later feeding on a guy and Camille comes out to ask him what he is doing and he reveals that he is going to kill Rebekah. Camille then tells him not to kill his sister because if he does he will be filled with guilt and he won't survive it. Klaus responds by saying that he almost didn't survive Rebekah bringing Mikael down on him. Camille then tells him not to hunt down and terrorize Rebekah and Marcel, like he was terrorize, because if he does it he will become his father. Klaus then says he has been called many shades of monster but that was new and he says that Mikael was the monster that monsters was afraid of. He then grabbed her to show her something. He brought her to the location of the opera that burned down in 1919 and reveals that it was the work of Mikael. He tells her how Mikael sat behind him with his stake aimed for his heart and when Klaus said that if Mikael killed him he would fall proud of what he had achieved. Mikael then agreed with what he said and revealed that after he killed him, he would kill everyone that remembers his name. Then as the show started it showed that Mikael had compelled the audience to applaud to what they where seeing; Lana impaled on the scene and Marcel chained to a x. Klaus reveals that he tried to save Marcel but Mikael stopped him and Rebekah intervened and Klaus says he believed that she was trying to save him all those years, and now realizes that it was Marcel she tried to save. He continues to tell Camille the story and Elijah came to help them and together they ran and as they fled Mikael burned the opera to the ground along with Marcel they assumed. Klausvamp.gif  
He says he lived but all that they built died as did the last shred of him that felt human and says that is what Mikael took from him that night. Klaus then assured Camille that he was not going to terrorize Rebekah and Marcel for centuries, nor will he torment, humiliate or dehumanize them, he will just end them. Klaus then speeds away before Camille can respond.  
Klaus enters the cemetery and he screams for Rebekah much like Mikael screamed for him when they where leaving the city. He found his sister with Elijah and he told him to get away from Rebekah because she is his. He then puts his Hybrid face on and Elijah and Rebekah did the same.

Klaus with Elijah and Rebekah

In Farewell to Storyville, he is in the cemetery with Elijah and Rebekah. He holds a hearing for Rebekah and she confesses what she did in 1919. He shows anger and goes after her when he possibly can. Elijah defends Rebekah and tells him what Mikael also did to them besides Klaus. Klaus stabs Elijah with the blade and then goes after Rebekah. He confronts her again and she tells him the truth. He shows sadness and stabs Rebekah with the White Oak Stake. Revealing that he missed her heart, he asks her what she wants. She tells him she wants what she always has: a family and a home, and he exiles her from New Orleans and lets her live her life. He shows great sadness at her leaving though.

Klaus and Genevieve

In Moon Over Bourbon Street, after a month, he and Genevieve have become lovers. Elijah isn't happy with this relationship. He asks Klaus if he has forgotten that Genevieve tortured their sister and as a result she is now gone forever. Klaus responds that Rebekah harbored the desire to leave for quite some time. Elijah tells him that he should stop his ridiculous behavior and channel it into some action. He wanted to become king and now he must accept the responsibilities that come with that. Klaus clearly isn't interested. Elijah wonders what will become of his daughter if it so easy for him to abandon his home. Klaus is not happy with this remark. Elijah asks him if he has forgotten what it was like to live under the threat of violence. They must work together and make the city whole again. Klaus tells him that maybe the city is too broken to mend. Elijah tells him that if he will not do anything, Elijah will do it in stead.

Klaus and Elijah at the party.

Elijah wants to make a peace treaty involving all the factions. Klaus gives him some advice, Elijah should start with the werewolves if he wants peace. And if bringing everyone at the table is the problem, then he should just remove the table and throw a party. Elijah agrees and invites all the factions to a party at their home. Klaus attends to the party. He takes a specific interest in Jackson. He tells Jackson that his mother made a moonlight ring for his biological father that prevented him from turning. He could then access all the power he had as a wolf in his human form. Klaus tells Jackson he wants to give the werewolves rings like this so that they are strong enough to protect his unborn daughter. Vampires aren't loyal, werewolves however are. Family is very important to them and he wants the safety of that loyalty for his unborn daughter. Later Elijah wants Klaus to sign the peace treaty. Klaus however thinks the treaty will fail. At the end of the episode he's smiling as he looks at a painting he just made, the city of New Orleans with a full moon.  
Klaus making a deal with Davina

In The Big Uneasy, Klaus is seen painting Genevieve in the nude and then complaining to Elijah about the racket happening outside. Klaus is also trying to form alliances with the werewolves and the witches. He also asks Oliver to find Cary, which he does, and he asks Cary what stone the ring housed and to find out what it was. He is confronted by Genevieve about Esther's grimoire and he tells her that she doesn't have leverage over him. He comes to the witches' ceremony and presents Davina with a gift, for which she does refuse, and he apologizes for what he did to Tim, and she later accepts. She sees that it is a page from Esther's grimoire about how to make daylight rings. He then shows Genevieve the hands of the witch he cut off and she then tells him she was thinking about taking the hex off Kieran, but she changes her mind. He and Elijah also get into a fight, which ends with Klaus looking troubled. He later tells Cami that Genevieve won't take off the hex and that he will kill Marcel if he sees him.

Klaus carrying Camille

In An Unblinking Death, he is seen looking for his mother's grimoire, but Elijah has put in a place where he can't find it since he knows about the alliances Klaus is trying to put together. He gets a call from Marcel about Kieran, and he goes over to the church. He then turns Kieran for Camille, but unfortunately he has to kill because the hex and the vampire lust took control and he has to save Camille, then he takes Camille to her home and calls Marcel to accompany her. He allows Marcel to come back for Kieran's funeral. He is then also given the grimoire by Elijah.

Klaus being tortured by Mikael's nightmare

In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus is having a nightmare of being at Kieran's funeral and sees his daughter, unfortunately he is staked through the chest by Mikael. He wakes up and he later goes to Rousseau's. He is drinking a lot and tells Elijah that he has been dreaming about their father. Elijah is shocked and tells him that he has been doing the same thing. Klaus makes a call to Bonnie and she tells him the Other Side is falling apart. He attends the funeral with Elijah and Hayley as well. After Hayley briefly dies, he wants the baby to get out of her, but Genevieve tells him it will kill Hayley. He later confronts Marcel and he expects nothing less from him when Marcel tells him he'll fight till he's dead.

In The Battle of New Orleans, Klaus shows Genevieve the spell required to create the moonlight rings and tells her of the changes he wants made to them. He then promises her that, in exchange for her allegiance, he will give her his mother's spell book and protect her from all her enemies. When Marcel snatches Jackson and Oliver as they arrived with the black kyanite stones needed for the spell, Klaus deduces from Genevieve's inability to locate them that Marcel had a cloaking spell around him. Klaus threatens Davina (who cast the spell for Marcel) by biting Josh into telling him where Marcel is. He heads to the warehouse where he and Elijah find Jackson bound to a chair tied to explosives. A timer makes them go off as Marcel's revenge for Thierry's death but all three make it out alive. They return to the compound where Genevieve tells Klaus that she needs something to bind the spell, ideally another wolf who can control his transformation and Klaus offers his blood. Klaus also reveals that he had a Plan B: he had asked Francesca Guerrera to find black kyanite for them as a backup.  
Genevieve torturing Klaus

As Genevieve performs the spell, Marcel and his vampires attack the compound. Marcel draws Klaus away and the two fight, while Elijah holds off the whole vampire army on his own. Klaus bites Marcel to kill him but at that moment, the werewolves call on the stones to prevent their transformation and drain Klaus of his strength. Marcel escapes and Genevieve later finds a weakened Klaus and tells him what she did: that the stones drew their power from him and that he would now be weak and in pain every time a werewolf drew on them to prevent their turn. She then knocks him out with magic. Klaus later wanders aimlessly through the streets of New Orleans until he hears Hayley's screams coming from St. Anne's Church. He realizing that Hayley and his child are in danger, Klaus screams up to the sky in anger.  
Klaus being attacked by the witches

In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus is first seen in a flashback with Hayley, in which she allows Klaus to feel the baby kick. In present time Klaus arrives at St. Anne's Church and tries to save Hayley and the baby from the witches, but in the process he gets pinned to the wall by magic. Klaus remains pinned to the wall as Hayley gives birth to his daughter. He watches in shock as Hayley bleeds to death after her throat is slit. Klaus shouts out in anger as the witches leave with the baby, he gets his neck snapped and he drops to the floor. Elijah finds a devastated Klaus with Hayley in his lap, and Klaus says to Elijah that Hayley is gone. Klaus heals Elijah of his werewolf bites, he explains what has happened and they leave to go save the baby.

While in the cemetery Klaus and Elijah have a heart to heart about Hayley, and they continue their search for the baby even though the witches have put up a spell to form an illusion so they can't locate the witches whereabouts. Hayley shows up at the cemetery in transition. Klaus explains that she died with the baby's blood in her system and now she is transitioning into a hybrid. Klaus, Hayley and Elijah find the witches as the sacrifice begins. In the battle to save the baby from the witches Klaus kills Abigail but it is Marcel who rescues the baby.

Klaus with Rebekah

Klaus follows Marcel and heals him of his werewolf bite as he saved his daughter. Klaus is later seen backing up Hayley's decision to send their daughter away to keep her safe as New Orleans is too dangerous for the baby to stay, (for now). Klaus suggests they fake the baby's death to keep her safe. ]Camille visits Klaus believing the baby is dead and he tells her they can't be friends anymore as he doesn't want to ruin her. Klaus is seen talking to Elijah and tells him to take their families mourning public to keep up the ruse. Klaus then takes the baby to a deserted area where he meets Rebekah. Klaus gives an emotional farewell speech to his daughter before handing her to Rebekah. Klaus knows that Rebekah will keep his daughter safe and he tells her that he trusts her with his daughter's life. Before Rebekah leaves she tells him that she will make his daughter happy and she asks Klaus the baby's name. Klaus says her name is Hope. He cries as he watches Rebekah leave with Hope.

Personality  
Untriggered Werewolf-Witch HybridOriginal Vampire-Original Hybrid  
"I never answered your question, if I'd ever thought about being human. Once. I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me and just hovered there staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human."  
—Klaus to Caroline about being human

Klaus as an Untriggered Werewolf-Witch hybrid.

While he was still an untriggered Werewolf-Witch hybrid, Klaus had a complicated life. He was close with his half-sister Rebekah, whom he affectionately called "Bekah", and with his half-brothers Elijah and Henrik. He also had a close relationship with his half-brother, Kol, but he did not get along at all with his half-brother, Finn, since childhood. However, he had a bad relationship with his overbearing step-father Mikael who was harder on him than any of his siblings. He was a victim of his step-father's physical and verbal abuse since childhood. Klaus even admitted to Rebekah that Mikael frightened him which made him constantly seek his approval without ever finding it. His mother Esther often tried to calm Mikael when he became angry with Klaus, but she never tried to stop him from humiliating or from physically/mentally abusing her son. Also as an untriggered werewolf, Klaus had the aggressive behavior of one, but he could not act on it due to his mother making him wear a magical necklace, created to weaken his strength and thus leaving him vulnerable to Mikael's abuse. These following reasons led him to resent both his parents and possibly to be jealous of his maternal half-siblings for having their approval. In the director's cut of the backdoor pilot of The Originals, Elijah pointed out that as an untriggered werewolf, Klaus was so full of love and life, and that all he ever wanted was to be loved in return, especially by his step-father. This belief that no one loved him and that he was doomed to be alone forever was the main factor that changed Klaus' personality.  
Attitude Toward Humans  
Based on what has been seen throughout both The Originals and The Vampire Diaries, like Katerina Petrova, Klaus has no regard for human life. However, like Stefan Salvatore, Klaus has been known to keep memoranda of his kills.

In The Originals, upon learning of his unborn child, Klaus was willing to allow the witches to kill his unborn child and Hayley to show that he will not be given an ultimatum. Klaus, however, realized what the child could do to his life and saved them, suggesting that he cares about his family. He is shown to kill humans if it suits to his advantage or for feeding. However, he is shown to care for some humans, such as Kieran O'Connell, someone he respected; prior to his death, and Camille O'Connell, his trusted therapist, friend, and a woman he was in love with; prior to her death.

Physical Appearance

Niklaus

Klaus is an attractive man. His height is 5'11 (1.80 cm). Klaus possesses curled dirty-blond hair and dark blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. His physical appearance is that of a man between 19-21, despite being over 1000 years old. As a vampire and a warrior (from the 10th century), he is well-built. Klaus possesses a delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was a nobleman between the 11th and the 18th centurys.

Klaus' clothing style is quite casual, usually seen wearing shirts, jeans and jackets, although he can also use a more classic and refined outfit if the situation requires it (ex: the ritual of the moonstone; the Original ball thrown by Esther). He uses accessories, such as leather bracelets or necklaces as seen in most of his scenes on both shows.  
Powers and Abilities  
As an Original Vampire, later the Original Hybrid, Klaus is the second strongest of the Original Vampires, second only to his step-father. His Werewolf side has given him additional powers and advantages the others do not possess, making him the one of the most physically powerful immortal beings in the world. Although stronger than his maternal half-sibling due to his werewolf heritage, some of his siblings have been shown to be willing to fight with him with no fear, with Elijah actually able to do so on almost even terms, Elijah seems to have no difficulty trying to start and end fights with Klaus, usually having the upper hand on Klaus himself for a short period of time; before the latter turns the tables on Elijah. Klaus' step-father being notable for surpassing him and whom he initially feared greatly; made worse when Mikael had possessed the White Oak Stake.

Klaus' powers improve with the consumption of human blood, assuming his werewolf form or utilizing his lycanthropic enhancements and the full moon. In Live and Let Die, it is shown that Mikael was slightly stronger than Klaus, and it should be noted that Mikael was still affected with werewolf venom and Papa Tunde's Blade, therefore not even at full strength yet still demonstrated superior strength than his son. With the death of Mikael, Klaus was at the time the single most physically strongest being around, however, after Lucien and Marcel took the serum and become the Beasts, they had outmatched him in sheer power. Klaus currently remains the second strongest.  
Even before Klaus became an Original Vampire, later the Original Hybrid, he was a fairly skilled swordsman, even though he rarely uses a sword, due to his supernatural powers, Klaus' swordsman skills have not diminished.

Klaus using lycanthropic enhancement

Klaus has shown to be an expert fighter even when unarmed; When Marcel's army took him on, despite being overwhelmed to begin with, he was able to fight them, almost evenly and overpowered most of them, through his fighting skills and original hybrid powers. In that single fight, he killed roughly twenty four non-Original vampires single-handedly, showing his skills as a combatant even further. Klaus is far less calm, composed, and strategic in battle than Elijah but has a better mind for coming up with long term plans and back ups, being nearly always one step ahead of his enemies. Due to his long existence, Klaus has seen countless battles and is very experienced in battle. In Fire with Fire, Klaus was able to take out six evolved werewolves without any difficulty, when he faced off against Hayley and Jackson, although he had some difficulty taking them both on at the same time, he ultimately got the upper hand; overpowers and defeats them.

His supernatural attributes aside, Klaus' greatest asset is his sharp intellect. His penchant for strategies and forming contingencies way ahead of time, despite the fact that Elijah's penchant for strategies and forming contingencies surpasses his, Klaus has outsmarted Elijah on more than one occasion, Klaus is able to discern a great deal of whatever or whoever is presented to him after only a few keen observations, he was able to figure out that Hope would be sacrificed at the cemetery because it was where the Harvest and the Reaping took place as well as the location of the ancestral witches' burial place, He was able to deduce that his mother was possessing Cassie, he also came up with a plan, to make it look like he has turned against his maternal half-siblings and Hayley, after Elijah daggered him, and after Hayley tried to take his daughter Hope away from him, in order to gain Dahlia's trust to take her down. According to Dahlia, Klaus is arguably the most intelligent of his maternal half-siblings with Elijah occasionally rivaling him.

Weaknesses  
Klaus has some of the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire and a Werewolf.

Relationships  
Elijah Mikaelson  
Elijah and Klaus

Elijah is Klaus' maternal older half-brother. As humans, they were close, engaging in friendly sword fights, however their relationship became strained due to both falling for the same woman, Tatia. After transitioning into vampires, along with their sister, Rebekah, they made a pact to always stick by each other "Always and Forever". In 1492, their close relationship crumbled upon the arrival of the doppelgänger Katerina Petrova. Klaus wanted to use her blood to break the Hybrid Curse, but after her escape, Klaus was furious and blamed his half-brother. Although Elijah promised he would find her, their relationship never recovered as in 2010, Elijah planned to help the Salvatores and Elena Gilbert kill Klaus. After Klaus broke the curse, at Elijah's mercy, he revealed that he didn't kill their family and that their bodies were safe. Elijah saved his half-brother's life, however was neutralized in return. Their bitter relationship continued after Elijah was un-daggered by Damon Salvatore. However, the half-brothers became allies after their mother returned and were unsure of her intentions regarding their family. In the Season Three finale, Elijah bargained for his half-brother's body back and was clearly devastated by his "death". Throughout the trials and tribulations which threatened to rip their brotherly bond, they have recently begun mending their relationship and even though Klaus refused to grant Katherine freedom by Elijah's request, Elijah has stated he won't give up on finding Klaus' redemption.

Unfortunately, Klaus' relationship with Elijah takes a turn for the worst when Elijah chose to believe Tyler's lies over him, that he is (supposedly) aware that his child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use his child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids, to take over New Orleans, Elijah falsely accused him of only caring about his unborn child, so he could use her to sire more hybrids, Klaus became hurt/enraged by the accusation, he violently bit Elijah in retaliation, their relationship became damaged after this. Klaus eventually forgave Elijah, when he apologized to Klaus for his accusation. Despite the fact that their relationship is now repaired, Klaus is barely on speaking terms with Elijah.

Unfortunately, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Elijah daggered Klaus and allowed Hayley to try and take Hope away from him, in retaliation Klaus kills his half-brother's girlfriend Gia, and daggered Elijah with Papa Tunde's Blade, their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more.

They reconcile by the end of the third season after allying together to stop the Trinity.

Rebekah Mikaelson  
"He saved us"  
—Rebekah to Elijah about Klaus  
Main article: Klaus and Rebekah

Rebekah and Klaus

Rebekah is Klaus' maternal younger half-sister. Out of all his half-siblings, he is closest to her, and very protective of her. Klaus cares very deeply for Rebekah, but he seems to have a lot difficulty showing her that it is true. They are loyal to each other. Before she left New Orleans, thus separating, they had never left each other's side and stood by one another no matter what happened. After Klaus was "supposedly" killed by Alaric in The Departed, Rebekah was heartbroken over losing her older half-brother whom she loved and never left her. When she finds out in the Season Four premiere that he was still alive, their relationship started to completely and totally fall apart when he chose to save Caroline over his own half-sister. Rebekah confronted him about how she never stopped loving him through everything. It was always her that was there for him when Finn, Kol and Elijah weren't. She then realized that he truly doesn't love her when he told her they are no longer family, and disowned her. But later in the season, Klaus saves her when Kol nearly kills her with a White Oak Stake. Even when she hates him, Klaus shows that he still cares and loves her regardless of what has happened between them. After Klaus is again the King of New Orleans, she begins to form her own army and so to defeat Klaus and Marcel, since she tired of always being used by them. Nevertheless, Rebekah has tried to protect the daughter of Klaus at all costs. When discovering that it was Rebekah who brought their father to New Orleans, he decided to get revenge and wanted answers. She admitted that she wanted him dead as he robbed her of love and happiness. Klaus chooses not to kill Rebekah, but he exiles her from New Orleans permanently, possibly Klaus sees killing Rebekah too merciful; he indirectly threatens to kill Rebekah with the White Oak Stake, if she ever returns to New Orleans. Klaus decided to entrust the safety of her daughter to Rebekah, she returned to New Orleans to take Hope with her and care for her.

Kol Mikaelson  
"You're desperate to be apart of this family, aren't you? All your mischief was just attempts for attention."  
—Klaus to Kol  
Main article: Klaus and Kol

Klaus and Kol

Kol is Klaus' maternal younger half-brother. Kol and Klaus both have a short temper. It is known that Klaus daggered Kol over a century ago. Kol and Klaus seem to argue every time they talk to each other, Kol even joked to Klaus about his dagger threats showing he was not over being daggered for a century. Even though he had been daggered for a century, he quickly got with times as he was seeing playing a video game perfectly. Klaus and Kol both like to drink together and have brotherly bond. Klaus cares deeply for Kol as he was rushing to his body when the Mystic Falls Gang daggered Kol. Kol seems to ruin many of Klaus plans like finding the cure for vampirism, by killing Shane and the newly turned vampires. In Every Mother's Son Finn reveals to his brothers that Kol is alive, and Klaus expresses disbelief that Kol would have gone along with Esther, stating that the only thing Kol listens to is his ego, but Finn confirmed Kol's supposed loyalty, saying that their mother's proposition had brought even the wildest of Mikaelsons onto her side. Kol later switches loyalties over to Klaus and Elijah. Klaus and Kol have been seen getting along at time since then, and fighting at others. They seem to banter often and in good fun. Klaus was furious with Kol for hiding where he hid Rebekah, and threw him to hungry vampires in his anger. But Klaus forgave him, when Kol was cursed by Finn. After all, everything Kol has ever wanted was his family to care about him. This wish came true when Kol died because of the curse. Klaus was there on his side, together with Rebekah and Elijah. Before Kol died he wanted Davina to leave him alone, but his three siblings came and Klaus said that Kol can't just flee from "Always and Forever". He died in their arms, as a part of the family. When Kol was brought back, Klaus hugged him even though Kol protected Davina who Klaus wanted to kill.

Hope Mikaelson  
"My dearest Hope,  
I do not know how this will find you. As a child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions, or as a woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you I love you, and to explain that in our family's darkest hour, I was called upon to save my siblings, and so I did. Please do not mourn me, whatever pain I endure, I do so in service of those I love. My sole regret, is that I will be away from you. Be good to your mother. I draw comfort knowing that she will protect you. And I know she will not rest until our family is united. Until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow. To become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine. Please remember you are the legacy this family has always desired. The promise we fought to protect.

You are, and always will be, our Hope."

—Klaus to Hope in a letter  
Main article: Klaus and Hope

Klaus and Hope

Hope is Klaus' only daughter and child with Hayley. In the beginning Klaus wasn't happy with the arrival of his baby, then with time he started to change his mind and began to worry about her safety. He looked happy when Hayley told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Now he loves her more than anything and in order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, he and Hayley decided it was best to send her away. She was given to Rebekah, who would keep her safe. Klaus was reunited with Hope when her safety was compromised. Hope is now living at home with her parents. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence.

Hope and Klaus' bond remains strong during the rest of the series until they were seperated due to Klaus sacrificing himself to save his family. Klaus feared that Hope would reject him upon being saved from Marcel's captivity. But, apart from some bad things he's done, Hope knows what Klaus is and isn't afraid of him. Hope's memory of Klaus was kept alive because of her mother telling Hope about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him.

They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Klaus shared stories from his long life, Hope showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away.

Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Hope hugged him. Despite their time apart Hope calls Klaus 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong.

Because of her mother telling her about her father, Hope deems Klaus her 'fairytale prince'.

Hayley Marshall-Kenner  
"Some time ago, I refused to trust you with our daughter. I took you from Hope. I was wrong. Take care of her."  
—Klaus to Hayley  
Main article: Klaus and Hayley

Hayley and Klaus

Klaus and Hayley first interacted in The Rager, when Hayley first visited Tyler in Mystic Falls, being the one who helped him break his Sire Bond. Klaus initially believed her to be a fling of Tyler's whilst in the Appalachians, however it was revealed she came to Mystic Falls in a deliberate attempt to have Klaus murder his hybrids, in exchange for information on her family. She succeeds and disappears, only to come back in Bring It On, where Klaus saves her from a vampire sent by Katherine to kill her. Klaus takes her back to his house, after talking a lot Klaus received a call form Rebekah, he tells Hayley that the vampire lurking around to kill her is dead. Even though she had to go, Klaus offers her to stay. She agrees and they end up having sex. Klaus tells Hayley he knows something about her family after noticing a special birthmark on her shoulder. Hayley ends up in New Orleans where she finds out that she is pregnant with Klaus' child. Not keen to the idea at first, Klaus has shown to care about his child in more than one occasion, fearing that someone might try to take her away from him. The relationship between Klaus and the mother of his child has evolved along the series, both coming to a mutual understanding, while Klaus also shows that he cares about her. After her encounter with Klaus' step-father Mikael on the other side and nearly killed by him along with her baby, Hayley is shown by Klaus their child's nursery after Hayley decides to move back to the compound. Klaus and Hayley share a moment in which Klaus asks her what Mikael has told her about him, Hayley tells him "Nothing true", which shows that they now have a good relationship. Klaus and Hayley are friends and they work together in order to keep their child safe.

Unfortunately, Klaus' relationship with Hayley takes a turn for the worse, when Hayley tried to take Hope away from him, in which Klaus became hurt/enraged by this attempt, that he had Dahlia place the Crescent Curse on Hayley and her pack, as punishment for trying to take his daughter away from him. After a few months Hayley is reunited with Hope but her relationship with Klaus remains fractured.

They became closer as they worked together to protect their daughter and their family. They fought against Lucien together with their family and defeated him, and by the end of the season, while Klaus is imprisoned, Hayley now searches for a way to reunite the family.

Marcel Gerard  
"I'd have thrown you a damn parade."  
—Marcel to Klaus  
Main article: Klaus and Marcel

Marcel and Klaus

Marcel is Klaus' ex-best friend and former student. It's complicated, but they respect each other. There's definitely a history between them. It has been stated many times that Klaus loves Marcel like a son. Also, Marcel is very much in favor of embracing his true nature as a vampire and that's something he learned from Klaus and something they certainly have in common. When Klaus returns to New Orleans after 100 years, he finds that Marcel has taken control of the city. Seeing that his former student has used everything he's taught him and achieved glory, Klaus wants what he has, forming a rivalry between the two. But Klaus still sees Marcel as his old friend. After Marcel attempted to bury Klaus, he surrendered New Orleans to him and despite their still unresolved differences, Klaus asked Marcel to rule side by side with him. After finding out that Marcel conspired with Rebekah to bring Mikael back in order to get Klaus to run from New Orleans and for him and Rebekah to be together, Marcel was banished from New Orleans. His relationship with Klaus is currently broken as Marcel lives in exile and tries to find a way to get New Orleans back under his rule. After he helped save Klaus' child from being sacrificed, Klaus gave him some blood to cure the werewolf bite and they returned to being allies once more.

By the end of the third season, they have become enemies again, this time for good. As Marcel has put him in agony with Papa Tunde's blade. Even five years after his imprisonment, Klaus still has not forgiven Marcel for his treachery against the Mikaelson family, and mainly because he has missed five years of his daughter, Hope growing up.

Camille O'Connell  
"Because you wished it. Because what's important to you is important to me. What makes you happy makes me want to keep you so. What scares you I want to tear apart. I do not wish to watch you from behind glass Camille"  
—Klaus to Camille  
Main article: Klaus and Camille  
309 Klamille First Kiss.gif  
Klaus and Camille's relationship together starts slowly. They first meet at Rousseau's, a bar in New Orleans. Later, they bond over a painter's artwork when Camille describes the artwork and the painter. Klaus is impressed by her and Camille is seen to bring out the humanity in Klaus. Klaus seems to have taken an interest in Camille. He first saw her when she was bar-tending, someone she later remembers as being the "$100 guy". However later on, after being given the news about his child, he was more interested in her when she was looking at an artist painting and she described the story she assumed of the artist. Her words about the man in the painting being "alone", caused him to show his humanity and seemingly change his mind towards the future of his unborn child. He later chose to withheld from her that his child lives, not wanting her to get further involved in the supernatural than she already is. She later found out that his daughter Hope Mikaelson, had survived and she watched over her for him for a short period of time. Camille is Klaus' go to girl when he needs support and she is more than willing to lend an ear and listen to his problems and help him deal with them. They both are shown to care very deeply for each other and have possible feelings for one another. After getting closer to each other gradually, they eventually share their first kiss on Klaus' balcony. However, Cami turned into a vampire due to Aurora's jealousy against Camille.

Caroline Forbes  
"I know that you're in love with me. And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved."  
—Caroline to Klaus  
Main article: Klaus and Caroline

Caroline and Klaus

Klaus and Caroline's relationship has slowly been coming together ever since he saved her life on her birthday in Our Town. Klaus later developed an unrequited romantic interest in Caroline and invited her to his family's ball. At the ball, they danced and talked together and she soon discovered a soft side to Klaus. When she returned home that night, she found a hand-drawn picture of her and a horse, from Klaus. As the series progressed, Klaus fell for her even more because in his eyes, she's too smart to be seduced by him, she's beautiful, strong and full of light. Despite the constant attempts of her friends to kill him, with Caroline's help, who was trying to distract him, Klaus still cares about her. In My Brother's Keeper, Caroline and Klaus had a date that she accepted in exchange for one of his hybrids to save Elena. They had a fun afternoon where Caroline asks him if he would ever take the cure for become human again, but he evades her question by asking her if she would take the cure. Later, Klaus revealed to Caroline the only time he wanted to be human again, Caroline likes that. When Klaus returned for her graduation, he told Caroline that he intends to be her last love, no matter how long it takes. He believes one day that she will choose him and let him show her the world. After returning to Mystic Falls to see the supposed death of Katherine, Klaus is in the woods with Caroline and he asks her to be honest about her feelings for him and that as soon as they are done with the conversation, he is going to walk away and never come back. Caroline finally accepts that they have a connection and then they share their first kiss which leads up to sex.

Tyler Lockwood  
"Which means I can kill your ass, and no one else has to die."  
—Tyler to Klaus

Tyler was the first successful hybrid of Klaus' bloodline and Klaus' most trusted hybrid. Initially Tyler was very grateful as Klaus had taken the pain of turning on a full moon away. However due to being supernaturally loyal to Klaus. Tyler was forced to do things he did not wish to do, such as when Klaus made Tyler bite Caroline. After losing his friends and his girlfriend, Tyler vowed to break the sirebond so he would no longer hurt his friends, even if that meant breaking every single bone in his body a hundred times. Klaus was unaware that Tyler started a coup d'etat against him by freeing the other hybrids and claiming the title of the Alpha of the Hybrid Pack. However Hayley who had helped Tyler with this task, had told Klaus, which resulted the massacre of the whole pack excluding Tyler. This wasn't enough to satisfy Klaus' anger, therefore he killed Carol Lockwood in a fit of rage. Enraged by this. Tyler swore vengeance against Klaus, and headed out to New Orleans, to avenge his mother and his fallen friends. After a hectic battle, Tyler was shown to be a worthy opponent despite being outmatched, and was eventually defeated by Klaus, who compelled Tyler to leave and know that he meant nothing to him. Tyler and Klaus were arch nemesis' and had the most intense rivalry on the show. The current state of their feud now is unknown, and possibly ended now that the two have gone down very different paths. Klaus being a father, and Tyler being a vampire hunter.


End file.
